


The Time We Have Lost

by Books_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Comedy, Eventual reveal, How they fix it, I don't know ;), Identity Reveal, Marichat, Maybe a bit of the other sides of the love square?, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Misunderstandings, Original Akuma, Secret Identity, Secrets, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Forever/pseuds/Books_Forever
Summary: Future Ladybug stood in front of them, a serious expression on.Alya stepped forward, her phone out, already recording and taking photos. Adrien wondered whether having evidence of the future was really the wisest thing (. . . but damn it, he wanted those photos).Now if they could just make it safely back to their time, everything would be alright.-----AKA the one where everyone thinks Marinette is dating Chat Noir in the future, Alya is freaking out from all the hot superheroes, and Adrien wishes he knew what was going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LavenderLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderLion/gifts).



> So, this was supposed to be a one-shot. But it turned into this. I don't know if it's good or not but hopefully, the characters aren't too OOC? Posting will motivate me to finish it so . . . goodbye one - shot.  
> Congratulations Lavender. You get a free fic about a show you've never watched.  
> Also yes, the intro is really generic, I'm sorry?? I started this like 2 years ago, idk anymore.  
> *Also, for the record, this is before the first appearance of Carapace and Queen Bee in the show.

 

That morning had been as normal as any other day for Marinette. She had not heard her alarm and had overslept. Tikki helped her get ready quickly and she hurriedly ran downstairs. She gave her parents a good morning and quickly took a pastry to eat on the way, making it to class right before the bell rang.

 

As she sat in her seat, Alya turned to her. "Late, as usual, I see. You're unbelievable girl! How'd you sleep through the many alarms you had!"

 

Marinette turned to her with a nervous smile. "Heh, well I guess-" 

 

Marinette was quickly interrupted when an Akuma burst into the room ( _again?_ Seriously, did Hawkmoth ever sleep?) and runs in screaming something about time machines and universe and  _how could they do this to her?_ (Marinette long stopped paying attention to every Akuma's sob story). Everyone in the class quickly stood up, used to days like these, and prepared to evacuate. Unfortunately, no expected what happened next. The Akuma pointed their hands out and a beam shot, engulfing all of them. 

 

"I am Time Clock! Many people have laughed at my work, saying it's impossible to time travel. Well now, I will prove them wrong!" cackled the Akuma as the students became disorientated. Soon the light quickly dissipated, and they were on the street in Paris in the afternoon. Everyone had stared around, wondering where they were and where the Akuma had taken them there (what Marinette found weirder was how no one noticed how a bunch of teenagers just appeared on the sidewalk, but she supposed after Akuma attacks started happening, Parisians were used to seeing anything).

 

Seeing the distorted group and confusion, Alya took charge and gathered everyone quickly on the sidewalk trying to figure out what exactly happened. She tapped her chin thoughtfully."Well, the Akuma said something about time travel, so we're probably somewhere in the future or past." She looked around. "And judging by the modern technology, I'd say this is the future." She went to a newsstand across the street and checked the date. She came back with a big grin on her face. "It's July 27, 2030!"

 

Everyone gasped. 

 

"I cannot believe this -"

 

"Are we gonna be stuck here forever?!"

 

"- I am calling daddykins right now-"

 

"Chloe calm down-"

 

"What should we do-"

 

Everyone was talking over the other, and they were causing quite the commotion on the street. Some passersby glared at them and Marinette decided to take control.

 

"Guys? Guys. Guys! Enough! Calm down." Everyone settled down and Marinette continued. "We'll get out of here, we just need to get some help. If Ladybug and Chat Noir can take care fo the Akuma, we'll be saved."

 

Alya gasped. "I've got it! We need to find Ladybug and Chat Noir right now! The ones from the future! They'll help us! They can find some way to defeat the Akuma and bring us home!" Alya thought for a little, then smirked. "We can look through Paris for them! And of course, we could explore the future a little while we're at it . . ." The rest got excited at the fact of learning about the future. 

 

Marinette though quickly piped up and said, "Alya, first of all, if we learn about the future, this could ruin it. We can't find out any spoilers. Second of all, how do you even know if Ladybug and Chat Noir are even still around?"

 

The others looked at each other and nodded. 

 

Max piped up with, "If we do find out about the future, statistically speaking, 70% of the spoilers we learn won't happen."

 

Alix argued, "Well, do you have a better plan?"

 

Marinette shook her head. 

 

Alya turned to her and said, "Even if they're not around, they're still civilians. They might come to meet with us if we warn them about the Akuma. And maybe someone knows their civilian identity and can help us!" Marinette gulped, and Adrien turned to Alya worried. 

 

Marinette decided she needed to stay with Alya at all times to make sure she doesn't do anything. The rest of the class though were very excited to learn more about the future. 

 

Alya grinned in Marinette's direction then turned to the class. "If we split into groups, it'll go faster. Juleka and Rose together. Nathaniel with Kim and Max. Alix with Ivan and Mylene. Adrien, Nino, Marinette and I will go together. Chloe and Sabrina? You guys are together. We'll meet up at the Eiffel Tower tonight at 8 pm. From there, we'll decide how to go on. Got it?" Everyone nodded in her direction and started forming the groups. All of them were talking about the things they could do, and soon, it was just Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino. Adrien and Nino came up to the girls as everyone left. Marinette blushed as Adrien brushed shoulders with her.

 

Adrien gave a sheepish smile, rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, and asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea Alya? I mean, we could ruin the future like this . . ." 

 

Alya raised an eyebrow at him and replied, "Just imagine it! We could learn Ladybug's secret identity! You never know! This could be really exciting!" She grinned and clapped her hands, excited. 

 

Adrien could feel the conflict in him with staying loyal to his lady or finding out the identity of the love of his life. He didn't want to betray his lady's trust, but he might need to find this out if he was to be able to return home. Adrien finally decided that he would just roll with it and wouldn't purposefully try to find out her identity, but if he did, that would only be an added perk that wasn't his fault (he couldn't fault the rush of excitement at learning more about his lady. She was perfect in every way, even her flaws, and he loved learning more about her).

 

Nino finally piped up, bringing up a good point. "Um, I don't know about you dudes, but I don't think it's a good idea to walk around like this. Someone could recognize us, and since we're in the future, it would mean that there's two of each of us walking around." 

 

Alya turned to him. "That's . . . a good point." She looked around the street and found what she was looking for and quickly went in the store. The rest followed her in. It was a pawn shop.

 

"Here, we can wear some disguises, that way, no one can recognize us! It'll be really fun!" she said as she held up a mask to her face. 

 

Marinette let out a sigh as she shook her head and went looking for some clothes and wigs. If they were really going through with this, she might as well roll it with it. And as she saw Adrien pull out some clothes, she couldn't help but let out a lovesick sigh as she saw him. Well, if she was going to do it, doing it with Adrien would be amazing.

 

An hour later, the four came out of the shop, wearing wigs and different clothes, looking completely different. 

 

Alya turned to them excited and said, "Can you believe this? We're in the future! Now, it's time for some exploring! Come on guys!" She hurriedly lead them out.

 

The four all went all over Paris from place to place but found nothing. They even went to Marinette's parent's bakery, but only found her parents there, who looked the same, but a little older. A few hours later, they were slumped over on a bench, tired of searching.

 

Alya said, "The movies and books with time travel were way more exciting than this. We found nothing."

 

Nino replied, "Well dudes, maybe we should ask for help? That might actually help."

 

Adrien turned to the group and said, "Ladybug and Chat Noir usually do patrol, right? So maybe we'll find them tonight."

 

Marinette blushed and said, "T-that's an idea great! No, I mean, great idea that! No! Wait-"

 

She was interrupted from her stuttering and embarrassment as all four them suddenly hear a very familiar voice walking near them. 

 

"I'm just telling you, girl, that would totally be awesome!" All of them instantly recognized it as Alya. She appeared in front of them with another person by her side.

 

"Alya, you can't possibly say that! You do know what happened last time, right?" And Marinette! Both were wearing obviously fashionable clothes and looked stunning. Alya was wearing a professional outfit, suited for work. She was currently holding a folder and a bag and was wearing a bun on her head as she walked next to Marinette. (Adrien had, at this point, noticed Nino turning redder and redder as he watched Alya.) 

 

Marinette was just as stunning as Alya, with grown out hair that was currently in a ponytail. She was wearing more casual clothes of jeans and a shirt, but still managed to rock them. (Adrien had also, much to Nino's happiness and amusement, turned a bit pink as he watched her.) 

 

As for the younger girls, both were looking at their future selves wondering how they got so beautiful. Alya quickly whispered to her grinning, "We rock girl!" Marinette silently agreed, smiling at the comment.

 

Finally, Nino screeched out, "A-Alya?!" Both future Marinette and Alya turned to the source and started watching him curiously. Younger Marinette was watching him with amusement at his face and the crack in his voice as he said her voice. 

 

There was an awkward silence for some time, till Future Alya walked over to them and grinned. Future Marinette followed with a sigh. Both didn't seem surprised by Nino calling out her name.

 

Future Alya spoke. "Hey! I'm guessing you've heard of me, huh?"

 

Future Marinette rolled her eyes and piped up. "Well, you _are_ a famous reporter Alya. Everyone knows you!" 

 

Future Alya hummed. "So, did you guys need anything? An autograph perhaps? A selfie with this beautiful face?" She winked and Future Marinette laughed, amused at her Alya's antics.

 

All four had been staring at Future Marinette and Alya silently through that time, but finally, Younger Alya piped up. "Yes! I mean, yeah. We're big fans of your work! Actually, this a lucky coincidence! We . . . uh, we need your help! We need to talk to Ladybug, and since we heard you had started the Ladyblog, we were hoping you knew where she was?"

 

Future Alya let out a snort, and Future Marinette quickly gave her a glare. The four wondered why she found it funny. Future Alya finally gave them a smirk, and a sideways glance at Marinette then replied. "Well, I'm sure Marinette could tell you. After all, she's dating THE Chat Noir. And who better to find Ladybug then Chat Noir?"

 

All four younger kids replied at once. "WHAT?!" 

 

Marinette was slowly turning red, wondering how in the world she started dating Chat Noir! Sure, he's in love with her, but she loves Adrien! Adrien was similarily turning red. Sure, he thinks Marinette is cute, and he may have a tiny crush on her, but he loves Ladybug! 

 

Nino and Alya were confused, wondering how Marinette, a civilian, was dating a Superhero. Alya wondered when she got over Adrien.

 

Future Marinette confirmed Future Alya's claim by turning slightly pink and elbowing Future Alya. "Alya!" she hissed. 

 

Future Alya cleared her throat and turned to them after smirking at Marinette. She winked at them then said, "Don't tell anyone though, alright? If you want to find them, Marinette told me she was meeting Chat Noir on the roof of Notre Dame in about half an hour." 

 

Future Marinette turned red then glared at Future Alya. She cleared her throat then turned to the four who were still staring at them. "Well, yes. He'll be there. With Ladybug. Not me. We're not meeting up." She groaned and continued. "And I would really appreciate it if you told no one about the whole dating Chat Noir thing. Anyways, we really got to get going. It was nice meeting you!" She waved at them as she dragged Future Alya and the four teenagers stared at them till they disappeared from their sight. 

 

Finally, Alya turned to Marinette. "GIRL! You're dating Chat Noir! OMG! Does that mean you know his secret identity in the future?!" 

 

Marinette could feel herself get depressed, as that news basically ruined all her chances with Adrien. If she was going to date someone else, he would never give her a chance. She could feel herself getting annoyed at her and Alya's future selves, and regretted all of this. 

 

Adrien though just stared at Marinette, and contrary to what Marinette thought, thought that maybe he could give her a chance. He knew she was amazing and would make an amazing girlfriend. He was really sad that he never got together with Ladybug, but he had expected that since he knew she was in love with someone else. 

 

Marinette finally answered Alya, annoyed. "I don't know. This  _is the future_. And it could've happened a long time from now. Let's just get going." The others were surprised at her tone but followed her as she walked. Adrien briefly wondered if she hadn't wanted to date him.

 

When they finally arrived at Notre Dame, they heard voices coming up from the roof. Marinette at that point had finally calmed down and had decided that maybe dating Chat Noir wasn't a bad thing. Though, she could never tell him that. He was her sweet kitty, and she did trust him with her life. Marinette shook her head and look around for a way on the roof. Alya, motivated from the voices on the roof, hurriedly found a way up. 

 

As the four arrived up there, the voices became much clearer. A smooth, silky voice cut through the night, and the four found it highly familiar. They stood up on the roof found directly in front of them was 3 people. 1 of whom they had no idea who he was. 

 

The first they could see was Chat Noir. Marinette turned slightly red as she saw future him. He had grown up nicely and was definitely very handsome. His suit was slightly different, altered to look better and have some new function, as Marinette eyed the extra pockets, and the bell was gone. She silently thought about how she had liked that bell.

 

Next to him stood Rena Rouge, who also looked much hotter. In fact, she looked kind of familiar to Adrien and Nino. Marinette and Alya though were left wondering how future Alya got here so quickly if she was busy. 

 

The third person, who was new to all of the younger teenagers, was a man in a turtle suit. He, like Chat Noir, was very hot, and had a mask on his face too, showing he was indeed a superhero, like the rest of them. 

 

The four were gaping at the grown-up superheroes, and Marinette was left wondering how much more are they going to just stare and try to process these surprising events. Alya, at this point, was ready to die from happiness. There were 3 superheroes all in front of her, including herself! (She internally squalled over how hot all of them were, including her. She must be doing something right!)

 

"I'm telling you, Michelangelo, that you can't just say that! You need proof!" argued Rena Rouge.  _Michelangelo?_ Marinette hid her giggle. 

 

At that very moment, Chat Noir had turned and met eyes with Marinette. He just blinked at her then smiled. He turned back to his teammates and whispered something to them. The turtle guy and Rena turned to them. Rena smirked while the turtle guy just waved. It seemed that Alya took that as her queue to come up and approach them.

 

Alya walked up and said, "Hi! It's so great to meet you guys!"

 

The turtle guy stepped forward. "Hey dudes and dudettes! Nice to meet you! I'm Carapace, as you probably know." His way of speaking sounded familiar to Marinette, but she just couldn't place it. 

 

The three remaining teens reacted to the new superhero though at once.

 

"OMG! - "

 

"Hey dude?"

 

"Hi?"

 

"This is so awesome!" Alya gushed, already reaching to pull out her phone. Marinette quickly held her wrist and with a glare sent to Alya, warning her not to pull it out.

 

Chat Noir surprisingly laughed over their reactions, while Carapace just smiled awkwardly. Chat finally walked closer and patted Carapace's shoulder. "Rena here tells us that you require our assistance. Anything I can help you with?" Chat Noir asked while winking.

 

Instantly, Alya narrowed her eyes and she stepped forward. "I would like to know the nature of your relationship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette felt her face heat and was absolutely mortified. She squeaked and quickly hid her face in her hands. Adrien turned red at the comment, and Nino just grinned.

 

Future Chat Noir's eyes widened though and his mouth fell open. "You mean Princess?" Queue Alya and Nino freaking out again.

 

" _Princess?!_ " Alya shouted. Marinette buried her face deeper in her hands and groaned.  _Chat!_

 

Chat looked embarrassed and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Um, it's just a nickname?" He didn't sound so sure. Suddenly, his demeanor changed and he turned to Rena.

 

"Care to explain why they think Mari and I are dating?" Rena had the decency to look sheepish.

 

" _Mari?_  So you two are dating!? She's dating a superhero?" Alya shouted. Marinette and Adrien were quickly turning into tomatoes and Alya was  _not_ helping. 

 

Rena quickly turned her head over to Alya and narrowed her eyes. "You guys personally know Marinette?"  _Uh oh._  Well, the moment of truth. It was going to happen either way.  All four teens turned to each and quickly took off their hats and wigs. What the future superheroes saw next, totally shocked them.

 

\-------------------

 

"Okay so let me get this straight. You thought it would be a good idea to just explore here in the future on your own without, oh I don't know, informing superheroes who could help you guys get back home and in the end we just give you spoilers and know we may have ruined the future because you guys aren't responsible and -" Carapace ranted and was cut off by a new face entering the scene. 

 

"Carapace, calm down! I could hear you from all the way across the street. Whatever is going on, I'm sure it's fine," said the new figure. The teen quickly looked and spotted a girl in a black and yellow costume, looking like a bee. She quickly noticed them, and her eyes narrowed on them and then widened with recognition. "Okay, I take back my earlier statement. This might be a problem."

 

Chat Noir stepped in and said, "Guys, we probably should be focusing on returning them."

 

Queen bee scowled and said, "Well, this is because of an Akuma, right? Then wouldn't we need to find the akumatized victim first? And where is Ladybug? We really could use her help right now."

 

Alya got excited at the thought of getting to see Ladybug and grinned, getting ready for the thousands of questions she would be giving her about the future and what happened to them. Marinette shook her head at Alya's expression and wondered how many times she would have to get used to seeing double before she should start freaking out. 

 

Rena Rouge turned to Queen Bee and replied, "LB is at an important fash- . . . I mean, a meeting she told me about. I think it ended about five minutes ago, so she should be here soon."

 

The teen's heads whipped toward Rena with their eyes popped out at the implications of her sentence.

 

Alya squealed, looking excited, and asked, "You know Ladybug's identity?"

 

Rena smirked, "Yeah, we've all known each other's identities for a couple of years now. The whole big reveal has already passed. And trust me, it was very dramatic. "

 

Chat winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't remind me. That wasn't exactly the best time, and Hawkmoth had still been sending out Akumas."

 

Rena grinned and turned to Chat. "You're just being a baby cause Ladybug avoided you like the plague for 2 weeks after it."

 

"Hey! That was a perfectly acceptable thing to be upset about! She wouldn't even  _look_  at me during Akuma attacks! It was horrible!"

 

Carapace snickered, "Maybe . . . but it doesn't change the fact that you were full on moping during that time. You looked like a kicked puppy honestly."

 

Chat frowned and glared at Carapace. "You're supposed to back me up, Mikey! I can't believe you would betray me like that?"

 

"Mikey?" Marinette asked, silently laughing at the nickname. Carapace groaned into his hands while Chat grinned.

 

"It's a little nickname we have for him. Since he acts like Michaelangelo, we gave him the nickname Mikey," Queen Bee laughed while the young teens chuckled at the ridiculous nickname.

 

Chat turned seriously towards the group ( _Chat, serious?_  Marinette never thought she'd see the day). "Well, we should deal with this issue. The Akuma is in the past though, so I'm not sure how we can fight them," he stated.

 

Just then, a familiar wish sounded of a yoyo zipping, and everyone realized who was here. Marinette wasn't sure how to feel about seeing another her again (read: Timebreaker), but she was a little excited to see how she looked like in the future. 

 

Finally, footsteps pattered softly on the roof, waving at the superheroes currently in front of the kids. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was rushed . . . even though it's the longest chapter I've written.
> 
> Just to explain why Marinette and Adrien still thought of their crushes even after finding out they would date someone else: Even if Marinette and Chat Noir were going to date, it doesn't change how they felt about Adrien and Ladybug, so the feelings obviously wouldn't disappear. You can't change someone's feelings that suddenly. That's my opinion though.

 

 

_Ladybug._

 

Adrien sighed happily, watching her softly land on the roof. Time had definitely done wonders to his lady, and he couldn’t be happier.

 

Her hair had grown past her shoulders and was tied down in a braid with a red ribbon. Her suit was a bit different as well, with her feet black, as if she were wearing boots, as well as her shoulders. He internally squealed, not believing what he was seeing. She was definitely beautiful, and he couldn’t believe he got to see his lady like this.

 

Ladybug waved to the team, pulling back her yoyo, not having noticed the teens yet. He heard Alya squeal from next to him, and he shared her excitement.

 

Adrien watched as Rena grinned, and pointed to them. He froze momentarily as Ladybug turned her gaze towards them, brow furrowed with a confused smile (she was too cute!). A surprised look entered her face, and she tilted her head like she was trying to figure out what was happening here.

 

Alya stepped forward, her phone out, already recording and taking photos. Adrien wondered whether having evidence of the future was really the wisest thing (. . . but damn it, he wanted those photos). Marinette looked disapprovingly at Alya but otherwise didn’t say anything.

 

(. . . Marinette.

 

Despite not making it very obvious, when Alya’s future self had said that Marinette would date Chat Noir in the future (AKA him), he had a full freakout.

 

_Whatever happened to his lady?! Surely he hadn’t given up on her? No, no, he would always love his lady!_

 

But the more he thought of it, the more he realized it kinda made sense. Marinette was an amazing friend, and if he wasn’t so in love with Ladybug, he could see himself falling for her. He probably realized that she would never be in love with him, and finally decided he moved on.

 

And yeah, maybe a part of him would always be in love with Ladybug, but he couldn’t (and wouldn’t) change that.)

 

He realized he had been staring at Marinette creepily for a while, so he quickly turned to find Ladybug talking to Chat, well future Chat, quietly in a corner. Future him grinned and said something, causing Ladybug to groan and glare at Rena Rouge, who replied by smirking at her. Adrien wondered what future him had said.

 

On the bright side, it seemed like they were really close as a team, which was a plus. He smiled at the future team’s interactions, which warmed his heart. As someone who didn’t have many friends, Adrien was happy to find that he’d have this group with him to depend on in the future.

 

Oh. Oh gosh. Ladybug. Is. Heading. Here. Okay Agreste, act natural. You can do this. Just stay calm.

 

(It wasn’t working.)

 

Future Ladybug stepped up to the group, asking, “Akuma?”

 

Most of the group nodded, dumbfounded by her. Ladybug, to her credit, looked amused.

 

Marinette, bless her, stepped up, forming _actual words_ and talking to Ladybug normally. “We didn’t catch its name, but it’s been sending people to the future and past.”

 

Ladybug nodded, smiling. “I vaguely remember this Akuma from the past, but I think we can work with this.”

 

Adrien was sure he had a love-struck look on his face, but luckily Ladybug didn’t notice, mostly facing the rest of the group. Now that he thought about it, it seemed like she didn’t want to make eye contact with him. Maybe he was overthinking it? (. . .Was there something on his face?)

 

“Well, we’re going to have to wait awhile,” Carapace stepped up. “After all, I know for a fact that the superheroes then were hit as well, so we’ll have to deal with the Akuma.”

 

Ladybug turned to Carapace and nodded, “That means the Akuma will have to come to our time, and while I know it happened eventually, I’m not sure about the timing of when he appeared. My memories are hazy of that day.”

 

Adrien frowned, asking, “Your memories?”

 

Chat stepped forward putting his hand on Ladybug’s shoulder (yes!), and replied, “We both got hit and ended up seeing some things we weren’t supposed to. So the Miraculous Cure changed our memories so we only remembered some very vague details of our experience.”

 

Seeing the frowns on the teens as they realized they wouldn’t remember anything, Chat hurriedly said, winking, “But enough of that. You guys are lucky enough to have a great, miraculous team here to help you guys today!”

 

Queen Bee finally looked up from her nails, stared at them for a few seconds, then sat down. Adrien was unnerved. What did he do? Why’d she sit down?

 

Queen stared for a few more moments then stated, “Well, this is absolutely ridiculous since I might’ve had plans tonight. You guys can’t expect me to always be free, after all, I’m a busy person. You are lucky I don’t though. But even then, it’s ridiculous to ask me to wait around her bored. Just ridiculous!.”

 

Adrien reeled a bit from Queen Bee, not wanting to get on her bad side (was it just him or was she a bit familiar?). His focus was quickly taken away when Marinette stepped forward. 

 

“So we’re just supposed to wait here for possibly hours?”

 

Rena Rouge grinned and slyly said, “I vote we take them to one of our houses.”

 

Ladybug quickly turned, glaring at her. “Rena!”

 

“What? It’s not like they would remember their identities after this!”

 

Nino asked, “Their identities?”

 

 _Oh no._ Adrien was about to be revealed! Rena, seriously?!

 

Rena looked horrified for a split second, but her expression quickly turned calm. “You know, our younger counterpart’s identities.”

 

Adrien gulped, not sure if the rest of his friends would believe that. He definitely didn’t want to be revealed right now in front of his friends.

 

Rena looked sheepish and waved her hands around, continuing, “Aaaaanyways, like I was saying, it’d be fun to see their reactions, and no one would remember anyway.”

 

Ladybug glared some more. Adrien didn’t know what to think though. On one side he wanted to know his lady’s identity, on the other, he didn’t want it to be without her consent! Alya though looked like she really wanted to know who they are and agreed with Rena, bouncing up and down, looking very excited.

 

(. . . He really, _really_ wanted to know.)

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was freaking out. No scratch that, she was full-on panicking.

 

She liked to think that she had been calm throughout this entire mess. She had been calm when they arrived here, she had been calm when she met her future teammates, and she had been calm when her future self appeared. But right now, calm was the furthest thing from her mind.

 

Her secret identity was _secret_ for a reason! And even if there was a plausible, slight chance they wouldn’t remember, they definitely shouldn’t force her identity out!

 

Oh, what was Adrien going to say if he found out?! Would he hate her forever for never telling her? What if he decides that Marinette isn’t as cool as Ladybug and ignores her forever?!? All her dreams are would be ruined!

 

(Okay, so maybe she was being a bit dramatic, but she had every reason to!)

 

She hoped future her had enough sense to stop anyone from finding out because there was no way she could face any of her friends right now if they did.

 

Marinette, realizing that she tuned out form the conversation, quickly focused back in, hoping she hadn’t missed anything. (DID RENA ALREADY TELL THEM THAT SHE IS LADYBUG!? SHOULD SHE CURL UP IN A BALL AND DIE NOW?)

 

“- no secret identities are being revealed, alright? But since Rena does have a point, we’ll be going to my apartment - of course, I’ll prepare the place so you won’t be able to guess my identity, and I expect no funny business there,” finished Ladybug, turning to them with a determined expression.

 

 _Thank goodness._ Marinette knew she tended to overthink, but she _really_ didn’t know what she was going to do if her identity was revealed. They would forget, yes, but she still would have to deal with the aftermath till the Akuma was defeated. And she didn’t think she could handle the disappointed face when they found out _Marinette_ is Ladybug.

 

Hearing future her’s words instantly relaxed her, and she felt herself calm down. Though she did wonder about where she lived now. She must have moved out of the bakery.

 

It seemed like she wasn’t the only one, as Alya leaned forward. Marinette smiled. At least Alya was enjoying this entire trip (even if it was at the expense of her sanity).

 

* * *

 

 

“Home sweet home!” Ladybug called out, opening the lights. It was a nice, spacious one-bedroom apartment that actually looked high-class (when did she get rich?).

 

Marinette looked around, happy that she seemed content, happy, and comfortable in the future. That’s all she can really ask for in the end, even if things didn’t turn out the way she wanted them to (*cough cough* Adrien *cough cough*).

 

The others looked around, excited about seeing how Ladybug lived. Marinette watched as Alya snooped around a bit, no doubt taking mental notes of everything she saw. Marinette felt a little forced open at this invasion at her future’s self’s home but she trusted her friends.

 

Alya walked up to a shelf that had picture frames down on the wood, and she watched as Alya stared at them for a bit, then turned away, seeming to fight off the temptation.

 

Marinette smiled. She really did have the best friend. She saw her future self smile as well, noticing what Alya did, but didn’t further comment.

 

The place was very clean and was filled with different items that showed her style and made the place feel like a home. They currently were standing in the living room, where a large flat screen TV lay and movies were lined up in a shelf next to it. The kitchen was down the hallway, near the entrance and there was another hallway that seemed to lead to the bedrooms.

 

Chat Noir turned towards the group, grinning. “Welcome to the superhero lair, civilians-” Ladybug rolled her eyes at that. “- Feel free to relax and watch movies while you’re here, or if you’d like, I could share you some a-mew-zing stories from the future!”

 

And once again, Marinette was reminded that she would eventually agree to _date_ Chat Noir. While she had gotten over the shock of the information and could see why she still couldn’t wrap her head around it. Marinette knew she was still quite in love with Adrien, so why would she agree to date Chat?

 

Did she get over Adrien? That seemed very unlikely, but Marinette guessed that you never really knew what could happen. She trusted her future self, and if she was happy, that meant that Marinette herself would be happy one day.

 

Ladybug walked back over to the glass door that led to the balcony (a smart thing to have for a superhero that might transform at any moment and leave the apartment) and turned back towards the teenagers. “Chat and I will be going to look for the Akuma and see if he has made any appearances around Paris. Queen Bee and Carapace will be coming with us, and since this is an old Akuma, it’ll probably be an easy fight-”

 

Marinette nodded. It was nice to hear she would get stronger as the years passed until even the hardest Akumas Marinette dealt with now would become easy.

 

“- Rena has offered to stay with you guys and make sure the timestream turns out how it’s supposed to be. Once the Akuma has been found and defeated, we’ll come here and warn you before I use my Miraculous Ladybug to return everyone to their time. And no funny business while I’m gone either . . . that means you Rena! Got it?”

 

Everyone nodded quickly at Ladybug, accepting the plan. Marinette sighed, content that she wouldn’t have to do the fighting for once.

 

One by one, the superheroes quickly left till Rena Rouge was the only one left in the room. She fell down on the sofa like she’s been here a million times before (which, she probably has, since Alya _is_ her best friend - not that anyone would know that) and smiled mischievously at the kids. Marinette gulped, not liking the look on her face.

 

(. . . Maybe it was a bad idea for her future self to leave Alya with them. She made a mental note to remember NOT to do that.

 

Then again, would she even remember this? Which parts would she remember of this trip?)

 

Rena then crossed her legs on the sofa, and said, “Now, how’s it going? I would think it’s very boring since you didn’t even learn the boring bits of the future yet, much less the juicy ones.” She looked at Marinette’s wide eyes, Adrien’s confused expression, Nino’s intrigued one, and Alya’s investigative face, and seemed to come to a decision. “Well, Trixx, let’s pounce!”

 

Marinette watched in growing horror as Rena detranformed back to Alya on the sofa, smirking all the same like she hadn’t just REVEALED HER IDENTITY!

 

Okay, so maybe Marinette was panicking, but could you blame her? Alya just revealed herself with no warning, no sign, no reason, and everyone in the room know knew her identity and could potentially find out Marinette’s identity next and no, Marinette was NOT freaking out -.

 

Marinette took a deep breath. She needed to calm down so she could think straight. She turned to look at her friends and found both Nino and Adrien gaping like they hadn’t expected that at all. Alya looked perfectly fine, albeit a little surprised that her future self had been so daring.

 

Marinette turned back to future Alya who had stood up and was currently look through movies seeming to try to decide what they would watch. Marinette glared at her, and it seemed Alya senses her right away because she turned to Marinette. She turned sheepish and looked a bit ashamed, but not guilty at all.

 

Marinette sighed. This was Alya they were talking about and of course, she’d become more daring with age. At least the knowledge wouldn’t have lasting damage if the future Rena was to be believed (which Marinette has completely accepted since it _does_ make sense and makes everything much easier).

 

It seemed that something got through to the boys, as they whipped towards their Alya and sputtered.

 

“Alya?!”

 

“Babe, you’re Rena Rouge?-”

 

“Of course!”

 

“- it makes sense but _dude_ -”

 

“It makes so much sense now!”

 

Future Alya giggled and winked towards Marinette’s direction, and Marinette just face-palmed.

 

The younger Alya winked at the boys and just shrugged, stating, “Ladybug trusted me with the miraculous, so . . .”.

 

Adrien seemed to have calmed down at that point, giving both Alya’s a soft smile (Marinette internally swooned). Nino seemed to be taking a little more time, seeming surprised but also proud of his girlfriend.

 

Deciding to wait while the boys got over their surprise, Marinette sat down for the first time since this entire trip started. Marinette really had half a mind to go find Hawkmoth and shout at him for a good hour. She could only take so many blows to her schedule!

 

(Of course, that would never beat the one time an Akuma had attacked at 3 am. 3 AM! She had been ready to go and kill Hawkmoth herself.)

 

Marinette must have unfocused at some point while looking at the TV because when she finally tuned back into the conversation between the rest of the group, they were discussing which movie to watch.

 

They had finally decided on watching the new How To Train Your Dragon movie, The Hidden World (well, new in their time - for Alya, this would be an old movie), and everyone had finally settled down in the living room, with only Nino occasionally staring at both Alyas and Adrien glancing once or twice wistfully at the future Alya (Marinette tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy that came with the look).

 

15 minutes later, everyone was sitting in the living room silent as they watched the movie. Unfortunately, Marinette was growing hungry, and she wondered if she could go get something from the kitchen (this place is technically _her_ home - albeit in the future). Future Alya, who seemed to have read her thoughts, spoke up.

 

“There are some snacks in the kitchen if you guys are hungry.” Adrien stood quickly, smiling sheepishly, and offered to bring the snacks for everyone. Marinette also ended up standing and offered to help Adrien with those snacks.

 

His eyes snapped towards hers, and he gave her this calculating look like he was trying to understand her. Marinette felt uncomfortable for a second before he smiled and thanked her for helping.

 

They both walked to the kitchen in silence (“down the right hallway, first door on the left!”), side by side. Marinette wondered what brought up this tension (was it the fact that she would date someone else in the future? Or was it this whole situation with meeting their future selves? Not that Marinette mentioned it, she wondered how Adrien would look in the future . . . probably still very handsome - he was after all a model) but otherwise didn’t say anything.

 

When they entered the kitchen, Marinette examined it quickly. A medium-sized kitchen with everyone Marinette could possibly need for cooking with a pretty large kitchen table in the middle. Marinette approved - after all, she did grow up in a bakery.

 

“So um, do we just go through the drawers?” Adrien started, and Marinette whipped her head to look at him. “I feel like that might be an invasion of privacy though . . .”.

 

Marinette thought for a minute then shouted, “Um, future Alya, where are the snacks in the kitchen?”

 

She answered immediately, shouting back, “Check the first small drawer on the right. If there’s nothing there, go to the bigger drawer on the wall on top of it!”

 

Marinette did as she was told, but froze right away at what she saw. Instead of finding snacks, she found a picture. A very suggestive picture of Adrien and her that many would have thought meant they were dating. But, how could that be?

 

Frozen in her shock, Marinette didn’t notice Adrien walk up as well in concern and look over her shoulder to see what was wrong. If she had perhaps been better and hiding her shock or had written off the picture, then she might have never found out what happened next.

 

Adrien had clearly panicked, breaking Marinette’s thoughts, and was rambling (cutely) on and on. “I’m so sorry Marinette! You were never supposed to find out! It’s a secret identity for a reason and I . . . oh gosh, Ladybug’s gonna kill me! She trusted me and I let her down. I-”

 

Adrien was quickly cut off by a black blur which came out of his jacket, which had flown up to his mouth and closed it. To Marinette’s growing horror, she quickly recognized that shape as a kwami, or more precisely, Chat Noir’s kwami.

 

If Adrien had never seen the photo or had tried to bluff his way through the topic, Marinette wouldn’t have had the slightest clue what the photo hinted at. She would have come up with excuses and justifications to the point that it becomes near impossible to convince her otherwise. Because the explanation that Marinette was realizing was too good to be true. Two amazing boys being the same person?! And she would date (and possibly marry) them in the future? She couldn’t dare to hope.

 

But because this happened and because Adrien reacted this way, Marinette realized what was going on quickly enough. And through her panic and shock, she could clearly feel her happiness and relief at this revelation.

 

Because Adrien was Chat Noir, and everything felt right in the world, even for just a moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe had just been walking down the road, wondering where on Earth she could sleep the night (that wasn’t a dump) after a horrible day when she suddenly felt herself being lifted up.

 

When the initial shock of being in the future wore off, Cloe quickly realized how boring the future actually was. She didn’t see any shocking future facts, didn’t meet anyone she knew from the future, and certainly didn’t see any flying cars around like the future all those movies she had watched portrayed. She soon decided that the best course of action was to shop.

 

Imagine her shock that as Sabrina handed in the bags to be paid for, Chloe found out her credit card wasn’t working. She was furious! She didn’t care if this was the future! Someone was going to pay for her credit card not working, though Chloe didn’t know who it would be yet.

 

The day had ended up passing boringly, which Chloe having Sabrina argue on her behalf to the receptionist at the government building (which had ended up with both of them being kicked out - utterly ridiculous!).

 

Continuing from that point at night on, Chloe on instinct started to scream but had her mouth quickly covered by a gloved hand.

 

Her eyes widened as she realized she was looking at Chat Noir. From the future. (. . . Who was surprisingly handsome for an alley cat.) She shut her mouth quickly at that point, assuming the cat had a good reason for picking her up so suddenly.

 

They ended up on a roof a few blocks away, where Chat safely set her down and turned to the direction they came from.

 

Chloe quickly realized he was leaving and shouted, “Wait a minute! What do you think you were doing just suddenly picking me up and putting me here! I demand an explanation immediately!”

 

The cat sheepishly turned towards her rubbing the back of his head, and started, “We’re fighting an Akuma right now so I wanted to send you farther away to a safer place. You were quite close to where he was actually and could’ve been his next victim.”

 

Chloe frowned, then turned her head around and asked, “And what about Sabrina?” Before the alley cat could retort though, Chloe quickly explained herself. “She’s holding my bags so I just need to make sure she’s okay!”

 

Chat Noir had the audacity to smile at her, and he quickly reassured her that Sabrina _and_ her bags would be taken care of. Chloe nodded in approval and sniffed.

 

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re Chat Noir.”

 

It wasn’t a question, Adrien was sure of that. He gulped, knowing he was doomed and he can’t deny anything. He watched Plagg out of the corner of his eye, smirking and seeming amused with the whole situation.

 

Adrien internally groaned. Of course he found this entire situation amusing. His only saving grace was that Marinette wouldn’t remember this moment when they got back home.

 

“Er - yes. I’m sorry you had to find out this way. Not to say I didn’t trust you or Nino or Alya, it’s just the way things have to be. It’s too dangerous for anyone to know, so Ladybug and I decided we had to keep it secret from the start,” Adrien countered, nervous by Marinette’s staring and carefully controlled face. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if she was mad or disappointed he was Chat Noir.

 

Marinette seemed to have decided something because her expression became determined and started to look through her purse.

 

“Um, Marinette? Are you okay? What are you doing?”

 

She seemed to finally have found what she was looking for because she had quickly pulled out a red blob and smiled triumphantly.

 

“What I should have done long ago. Adrien, meet Tikki,” Marinette stated, smiling softly at him, cheeks red.

 

Two blue eyes opened up to meet him, and the creature floated up and held out its tiny paw.

 

Tikki opened her mouth and said, “Nice to finally meet you Adrien!” Adrien’s mouth fell open. That was a kwami!

 

Ladybug was Marinette!

 

Adrien turned red and sputtered for a bit. He was going to date his lady! He couldn’t believe this! This was the happiest moment of his life! Marinette giggled, blushing, and he turned redder. She quickly shrieked though as Adrien picked her up and twirled her around, laughing happily.

 

When he finally placed her down, he smiled softly at her and opened his mouth. “It’s an honor to finally meet all of you, M'lady. I love you.”

 

Marinette had been smiling up at him, right up to his declaration. At that point, she promptly froze.

 

 _Oh no._ He hadn’t MEANT to say that. It had just slipped out! But she looked so cute, blushing, and he couldn’t help it!

 

Adrien backed up a few steps and turned his head, completely red.

 

_He was an idiot!_

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe looked up from where she was sitting. Her expression turned bored and she yawned as the future Ladybug broke the Akuma item.

 

_That was boring. Only lasted a few minutes._

 

At least the superheroes got better as they grew up. Of course, Chloe assumed that having 3 adult superheroes gang up on you was not easy in that situation.

 

She watched as the Akuma turned back to a person, confused and disoriented.

 

_It’s utterly ridiculous how all these people become akumatized for the stupidest reasons. Utterly ridiculous!_

 

The older Ladybug came up to her, smiling, and told her she would return home soon.

 

Chloe sniffed. Ladybug better, or else she was going to make sure someone paid for this!

 

Chloe sighed and watched as the superheroes left, presumingly going to perform the Miraculous Cure.

 

_They better make it quick!_

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was ready to die from embarrassment when he finally heard a squeak.

 

“I-I love you too . . .”

 

He whipped his head around, watching as she turned away with a very red face. He smiled. This was the absolute best moment of his life. He was bursting with happiness and he couldn’t even care to know how red his face was.

 

_But it wouldn’t last._

 

His eyes widened. They wouldn’t remember this day. They would never know. He frowned.

 

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked, concerned. He looked up at her and sighed.

 

“We won’t remember what happened.” Marinette’s eyes widened, and she too frowned. She stood silent for a minute then walked up to him.

 

A hand lay on his cheek, with her eyes meeting his. She smiled.

 

“I’m not worried. We might forget what happened today, but that won’t change how I feel. I’ll always love you. One day, we’ll find out who we are, and we’ll get together. I’m sure of it.” His eyes widened, and he felt his heart beat quickly at her confession.

 

He took the hand that lay on his cheek and softly kissed it, still looking at her. Red crept up her own cheeks.

 

“Then I look forward to that day happily my lady.”

 

* * *

 

 

The older superheroes jumped into the apartment and Ladybug held up a red and black umbrella. “Ready to get back to your own time?”

 

Alya and Nino gave their agreements (with Alya more disappointed at not getting at juicy info) while Adrien and Marinette looked at each other sadly.

 

They both weren’t ready to let each other go. Ladybug turned to them and seemed to realize something. As Queen Bee and Carapace talked to Alya and Nino, she came up to them.

 

“So you figured it out I guess?” Ladybug asked.

 

They both nodded.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out one day,” she said gently. Adrien felt a little more hopeful at the fact.

 

“I’m satisfied with the mere fact that one day I’ll get to date you my lady,” Adrien said, giving his answer to Marinette.

 

“Oh, Chat and I aren’t dating.” Adrien felt alarmed, wondering why. Had he embarrassed himself? Had he hurt his lady? Wash she disgusted by him?!

 

She walked over to Queen Bee who had been holding the lucky charm and instructed the teens to get ready.

 

After she threw up the umbrella and called out “Miraculous Ladybug!”, she turned to the teens and told Marinette and Adrien, “We’re engaged!”

 

They had one second to take that information in before a swarm of red and black ladybugs filled their vision.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette’s head hurt.

 

That’s the first thing she felt when she woke up. Followed by that were the questions of what, where, when, and how. She carefully opened her eyes and found herself in her classroom. She held her head and blinked.

 

_What?_

 

As she looked around, she found her classmates all in their seats as well, just waking up. Faded memories swarmed her, and she quickly remembered: Akuma.

 

So she must have defeated this Akuma. Huh.

 

As she looked around once more, her eyes fell on a blond mop.

 

_Chat._

 

Marinette quickly blinked, shaking her head. How silly of her, to mistake Adrien for Chat. They looked nothing alike! The Akuma must have messed her up more than she thought.

 

She noticed Adrien tilt his head around, meeting her eyes, and recognition shone in his eyes for a second. As quickly as it came though, it left. She wondered what he was thinking . . .

 

He looked cute, disoriented like that. He smiled happily at her, and Marinette gave him a smile back.

 

She wondered what had happened during this Akuma attack. It would be just her luck to have kissed Adrien but not remember it. Marinette internally groaned. ( _Could that really have happened?_ )

 

But most importantly, she hoped it would explain the multitude of feelings she had when she looked at Adrien. (The feelings of regret, sadness, pain, love, and complete and utter trust suddenly surged into her. But the strongest one was the hope - the hope of what, Marinette didn’t know.)

 

Maybe one day she would figure out why.

 

(And one day she did, when masks fell and a boy with the greenest eyes and a shy smile merged with a boy with sunshine hair and a black mask in a dark alleyway after an Akuma attack.

 

And years later, they would stare at their younger selves and remember what happened, and Marinette would look up at the boy who gave her hope and courage and softly whisper that the wait had been worth it.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!!! I actually don't think I know how to write a one-shot. I don't understand how you can write a short story??? Like, I'll try but end up writing 2000 words and only be a quarter through.
> 
> (I said I would update this before the end of May and here I am scrambling to write it up a few hours before June starts, and I still fail to complete that. - In case anyone didn't know, It's 12:30 am here on June 1st. I was only 30 minutes late!)
> 
> (GUYS, I finished my first fanfiction! I'm proud! - Now if all my other stories could just finish themselves that'd be great!)
> 
> EDIT: I just figured out how to add linebreaks on this site - yay!

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a two-shot. Probably. Comment if you want a second part?


End file.
